To the moon & back
by BellaaXoXo
Summary: Isabelle Renae isnt your average teenager . Apart from dealing with drama , sex and wanting to fall in love , Isa always knew she was ment for something more . She comes across Richard Johanna , tall dark and handsome , and cant seem to figure out what it is about him that makes her feel infinant . Little does she know, their souls had been intertwined since the beginning of time


Hey yall ! This is the first story i have ever written . Let me know what you think ! any improvements ? Shouldni write a second chapter ? review comment like ! Let me know thanks :) XoXo - Bella

Follow me & read my other stories on Wattpad ( the punctuation & story looks better there ) BellaaXoXo_

Ch.1 Dawn of forever

Chicken again ? Seriously . This was the sixth time this week my mother prepaired poultry for our petite family of three . " Mom " I sighed with disqust . " Cant we eat something that doesn't lay an egg ? Im tired of this crap ! " . My mother was an exellent cook but when it came to chicken i cant help but upchuck from the thought of it . She turned around with a sorrowfull look on her face . I turned my head to see my father storm into the room , as usual , with his annoying anger influenced additude . " If you dont like it , you can go out and hunt yourself . Otherwise , sit down , quit your whinning and eat . " I turned my head forward trying to ignore his voice . If he starts yelling at me for no reason again im gunna lose it . " Your so ungreatfull sometimes ! All you do is eat , sleep , and play with that dispicable toy you call a cross arrow . " I could litterally feel my heart rate rising as i clenched my fists together . " Thats it ive had enough . First of all its a cross BOW and secondly, all you do is bark at me and shout demands at Mom . You cant even take responsability for digging this family into the ground . Ive had enough of your stupid additude ." With the vains in his head flarring , i knew this was the right time to storm off into the woods before we went at it again . " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU TALKI - " I slammed the door as fast as i could and sprinted to my safe heaven . At least then i knew i could have some peace and quiet .

Phew thank god i just evaded the start of WWIII . I climbed the tree that led to an un-natural intertwining of brances ; they were sturdy enough for a human to walk about on . This was the place where i would evade all my lifes problems . Looking in the distance i saw a flash of gray fur race under the forrest below me . I thought nothing of it till i heard a long terrorizing growl . Without hessitation i reached for the only form of deffense i had . Wait ... where ... where the hell is my bow ?! I frantically paniced and like the clutz i was , i tripped on some books i had laying around. Before i knew it i was tummbling to the ground below me ; i knocked my head several times on the way down . This is the end . I just know it but theres so many things i havent done ! Not to mention i still havn't dont the dishes . If only i encould ha - Instead of landing on a hard rocky surface , from what i remember , i landed on an abundance of some kind of black fluff . The fluff ran all the way to the porch of my backyard . It let me down slowly , but before i passed out , I happned to notice the beautiful green hue of its eyes ; My body started tingling . I had never felt this kind of tingling before , no this wasnt an ordinary sensation. It felt warm and yet mysterious . Just as quick as the fluff appeared , it vanished into thin air . Then i realized that wasnt any old fluff .. it belonged to a wolf.

I woke up in my make shift hammoc , i had tied it across the grill and a hook above my backyard door , when i came to realize i had possibly just fallen asleep. What a crazy dream . Giant Wolfs ? In the woods ? No thats crazy talk ! I got up and walked inside to find the sweet aroma of a freshly baked apple pie and my front door cracked slightly open . Whats going on ? Mom only makes apple pie for two reasons . Holidays ... and ... parties... ? I walked outside and saw no one on my street . Continuing on , i noticed a bonfire flaring inside the Ouluai reservation , and my mothers VW beetle . How did she get in ? Only the direct dessendants of the Ouluai tribe is allowed inside. I walked to the gates of the reservation and asked the man in the front if i could venture inside . Strangly enough , without hesitation , he let me in .

Anjai swagani twanda ladidau kahili manjanu banend ji Oulaiu

That song seemed so farmiliar but i couldnt figure out from where. I walked on as i hummed this vaguely familiar tune. I spotted my mom near the chief elder but decided not to presue her ; I wanted to see why she was here in the first place .Running at the speed of light , panting with exaustion , i knocked into someone . "Oh crap ! Im so sorry i was just looking for the bathroom .. i mean this party huh ? Its so great but i had so much to drink i .. i was running because if i didnt go i was gunna - " the words flowing out of my mouth like a waterfall . Oh my god... . I had just knocked into the most gorgeous boy i had ever seen . " Haha its alright ! But you know alot of people usually see a 6'2 obsticale in their way ! " . His voice was like an angel .. a sexy angel . " Well its not everyday im let into an indian reservation for no reason at all ! " Hes ... so ... beautiful . His Nose , his hair , his eyes ... ahhh hes perfect . Wait ? His eyes ! Why do they seem so calming and warm ? I feel like i know them from somewhere ... Was he the one who saved ...No. Haha no stupid silly girl there is no way he was the one who saved you ! He doesnt have black fur or razor sharp claws ! Theres no way it was him. Or... could it .. " Well since your here why dont I show you around ? My names Richard Johanna , Jonah for short . And you are .. ? " I started at him , speechless , with a blankface . Words . speak them . NOW . " Oh yeah .. My names Isabelle Renae .. haha Isa... for short ! " Jonah grinned and laughed a little bit . " Nice to meet you Belley! " Usually , if somebody outside of my family called me something other than isa i would flip ; this time it felt kind of .. right. " Its isa " I laughed . Jonah showed me around the reservation , he even showed me where the restrooms were . We had walked around for a long time before i realized what i came here to do. " Oh no ... its late i should really be getting home now . You know the one that i know i belong in ! " " Whatever you say Belley ... See ya around " He flashed me a smile and brushed past me , his hand hitting my arm . There it is again ... that sensaton ... but thats impossible ... mmm whatever i guess.

This time walking slowly with caution , i found where my mother and the chirf were , hid behind a truck , and listned to conversation inches away from me . The knowlidge i was about to hear would change the way i saw everything for the rest of my life ...


End file.
